fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Virulent Xia
Membership #Jah (leader) #Martinique #Rett #Physique #Ashbury #Myst (associate) #Dorset (associate) #Max (associate) #Sauga (associate) #Chantel (assoicate) #Lard Villains #Juju #Tsu #Tapose #Ogize #Chrylamose #Varlet #Eleison #Lodeon #Hunder #Fional Encountering Eleison On the spur of the moment, the Virulent Xia finds by themselves about that they are going to face the death soonish and to experience the death experience on their own yet. Eleison, new enemy of the Virulent Xia, slained one of these members of the Virulent Xia very slowly. Someone begins to see if they can do without Armstrong, Tachot, Nevy, Psych, Psi Girl, Pter, Glory, and Danize and then realizes that the Virulent Xia are wrong and they really do need the original Xiamen. She told their team the words that they must go find the Xia or Xiamen immediately before too late. Sauga and Chantel are the only ones who can not believe what they saw their leader's possible death and look each other, wondering what if their oldest sister Kiki is right and deciding to follow their leader's words. The Sudden Deaths after the Leader's Death The Virulent Xia heard their leader's words and decided to do it immediately without second thoughts. However, Physique was killed first and then Ashbury was next. Few minutes later, Martinique was gotten killed. After few minutes, Rett pushed Sauga and Chantel out of the way where the mystery enemies planned to kill them, already killing Rett in a process. Lard told the Virulent Xia to go and she will do what takes times to distract the foes from finding the Virulent Xia. Lard is the only one who dodged by those enemies. Chrylamose stole the powers from one of them and told someone to be ready to kill the one. The one is Martinique who Chrylamose stole the powers of Martinique. Then Juju told Chrylamose a good job and then Chrylamose told Juju a good job for killing Martinique. When Juju has trouble fighting with Lard, she needs help to stop Lard. Tsu killed Rett beautifully smooth job. Confusion Hit The Xia and The News Spreading Epedemic Metamorph is the only one who got the message from Ashbury and "Jah". Ashbury told Metamorph that the Virulent Xia had have been tried to reach the Xia and contact the Xia for help and emergency. She matryed burying down the ground and "Jah" fell down, turning out to be a shapeshifter who Metamorph did not know very well. Metamorph declared the Xia that the Virulent Xia appears new to her and informed that Jah led the group consisting of 11 members also known as Ashbury, Lard, Rett, Physique, Martinique, Sauga, Chantel, Max, Dorset, and they died. Then news confuse the Xia to hear the different story from what Metamorph's saying. Rett is laying down the ground alive and is brought back to the helicopter by Ash Girl on news. Lard found the accident where Rett crashed down the ground from the helicopter, followed it, and got lost. She realized the way the helicopter heading to the Xia's home and went on the way to the Xia. Metamorph got a call from Grace and Kelly and she asked Nido, Zanderlot, and Chantel if they knew Grace and Kelly. Nido knew them better and told that they are old friends and teammates of Physique. She went to their secret home to find Physique alive when they told her that they are confusing at what they heard the news that Physique is dead, but he's alive here. Glory told the Xia that Jah is alive when she found her in a poison pit after Juju left. Chik found something weird in his goggle and faced Nido by asking him where Metamorph was. Nido showed Chik where Grace and Kelly lived and Chik gave Metamorph a goggle inside of what Chik wanted Metamoprh to see and hear whatever she would wonder what Chik is trying to tell her. Martinique is alive, telling Metamorph that she ends her bitter life and moves on. Max was getting arrested in Russia when he can not stop talking about Dorset and Juju. Dorset battled against Juju, but there is an interruption. An interruption is a bolt that hits Juju severely. Leaving the Firstrate Xia some thoughts that Danize might have done with it because of bolt is only her nature. Danize told them she did not do this, period. Dorset said the same thing. As a result, Chantel did this. Sauga is awakening up from grave when she met Kiki in the spiritual plane and Danize sensed Sauga's presence before Kiki and Danize got the human thought that sends to telepaths called the Telepathic help between Sauga and the telepaths that she used that before. Kiki tried to reach and nearly grabbed Sauga's hands, but Sauga vanishes. In a reality, Kiki fell down the ground by confusing if her mind is playing with her. Danize tells Kiki that she heard Sauga's voice in her mind. Category:Team Category:Xiamen's Secondary Team